Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-3r^{6}+4r^{2}+7r) + (6r^{6}-r ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3r^{6}+4r^{2}+7r + 6r^{6}-r$ Identify like terms. $ - {3 r^6} + \color{#DF0030}{4 r^2} + {7 r} + {6 r^6} - { r} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -3 + 6 ) r^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 4 r^2} + { r} $ Add the coefficients. $3r^{6}+4r^{2}+6r$